Here's To The Memories
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: Strawberry Sugars life is turbulent to say the least. With both of her parents severely sick with the fever, she's off to ponyvill to live with her cousins Apple Jack, Big Mac, and Apple bloom. But the question is will she fit in with the other Apple family members.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know why I have to leave mama and pa" Strawberry Sugar stated as she was packing a suitcase. This, though wasn't a short term trip. She had to go and stay with her cousin Applejack, Big Mac, and Applebloom. She didn't even know them

"If you're Ma and Pa weren't sick with the fever I would let you stay" Said Cinnamon, the house servant. Her mama was a very wealthy woman, and instead of a small farm, they owned a plantation, and they grew strawberries, and sugar cane. And instead of staying indoors and not doing any work like her mother expected her to do. She went out and worked alongside of the servants tending to the fields. She closed her suitcase, and looked out the window... the moon was well over the horizon. She looked at the cowgirl hat that sat on her nightstand, and her boots that sat next to her bed, the small, silver buckles on the boots glistened in the low moonlight.

"You need you sleep Strawberry Sugar" Cinnamon told her as she started to leave the room. "I don't want to find that you were up all night again" Cinnamon added before she blew the candle lighting the room out, and closed the door. Strawberry Sat up in bed, and thought for a minute. She thought about her mother, and how she would always have somepony over after she got home from her school. She thought about her father's country accent, his big, booming laugh, and him playing his guitar and singing the country songs he wrote. She was going to miss it all. The one thing that scared her though, was the doctor said her parents may not pull through. She wouldn't be able to stand it if she lost mama and pa. She closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep, while she dreamed about old times.

* * *

"That Damn fever aint taking another life from this family, nat now" Strawberry heard her father state from inside his room. He was talking to Cinnamon. She soon walked out.

"He's delusional, he's also grieving because of Lemon Drop, you can try to talk to him if you want" Cinnamon stated as she walked out of the room. Strawberry Sugar walked in. She had an hour before she had to be at the train station. She saw her father, Apple turnover turn his head to look at her.

"Aw, there's ma baby girl" he said. Strawberry Sugar jumped up onto the bed, she curled up next to her father.

"Somepony stayed up late last night, didn't thay now" he whispered to her. Strawberry Sugar nodded in approval.

"Now, you don't listen to Granny Smiths rantin' and bickerin' about are family here, the Apples never did like outsiders." Her father stated.

"yall gonna like me, right pa?" Strawberry asked wearily.

"Who doesn't like ma' baby girl" Apple turnover asked.

"Gold Ingot and Chocolate Frosting" Strawberry Sugar stated "yall say I'm just a farm girl"

"That's all ya eva be, and I'd like it to stay that way" Turnover whispered to her. "Don't ya eva change for anypony baby girl" He stated.

"Pa, you feeling alright?" Strawberry asked.

"Better, not as good as I'd like to be feelin' but that's life" he told his daughter, adding a nuzzle for comfort and reassurance

"Pa, you aint going to…" Strawberry started.

"Absolutely Not, nopony is gonna die! I'll be right here baby girl, right here waitin' for ya to come back home to me" He stated. Soon a knock was heard on the doorframe.

"Strawberry, it's time to go," Cinnamon stated. Strawberry threw her arms around her father's neck.

"I love ya Pa" She stated.

"Love ya too, baby girl" he responded. And with that Strawberry got off the bed and put on her cowgirl hat, which sat on top of her suitcase.

"Baby girl" Her father started before she left the room.

"Ya" She asked.

"Give em' a strong buck, you'll be buckin' apples when you work the fields, show em how strong my baby girl is" he told her.

"Sure thing pa" Strawberry responded, and with that left the room, full of confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry Sugars lonesome train ride was spent sleeping for the most part. She woke up when she was about fifteen minutes to Ponyville. In that time she spent it reading a book her teacher, Mrs. Prairie Wind had given her; it was called Of Mice and Men. It was a good book… or at least in Strawberry's opinion. As soon as she got to the part with one of the main characters starting to drink from a lake they had found, she felt the train come to a halt. She was in Ponyvill. She sighed and grabbed her suitcase. And with that started to make her way to the open door leading out to the station.

"Strawberry! Over here" Somepony called to her. She looked over to the source to see an orange earth pony, with a mane the color of wheat fields coming towards her.

"Um, hi" She whispered

"I'm ya cousin Applejack" She stated. "I'll take ya to Sweet Apple Acers, so ya can meet Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and" She started

"Granny Smith" Strawberry interrupted.

"Yep, say how did ya know about Granny"

"My pa told me not to listen to her bickerin' and whinin'" Strawberry responded.

"It's better to just leave before she gets started" Applejack responded with a slight sigh. "I don't see why she doesn't like your family" Applejack added.

"Because pa married an _outsider_, you guys don't like my mama" Strawberry Sugar whispered.

"Oh, sugar cube, we like ya mother, it's just some ponies haven't, lightened up to the idea."

"yeah, right, and then… Lemon Drop" Strawberry stated warily

"We all were sorry about the loss of ya brother" Applejack stated.

"Mmm Hmm" Strawberry mumbled softly. The truth was she was still getting over it. But she didn't show it, She was a tough little filly, and she knew she got it from her father.

"Well here we are, Sweet Apple Acers" Applejack stated loudly, her voice filled with pride. Strawbeer looked up and saw a small, red barn. And a massive orchard surrounding it. She took a deep breath.

'welcome home' she thought to herself, downheartedly.


End file.
